frostholmfandomcom-20200214-history
Week 2: It's Never Sunny in Barovia
Week 2: It's Never Sunny in Barovia Year 735, First Moon, First Day When we left off... Before turning in for the night, the group (less Donavich) held a strategy meeting, regarding the vampire spawn Doru. Ismark and Ireena weighed in, but ultimately left the decision to the adventurers. Nars noted bitemarks on Ireena, and questioned her privately on them - she doesn't remember much about getting them, other than Strahd's hungry eyes. Selgaard confirmed she was not undead (nor was Donavich, though Quintus had an unsavory aura on his person). There was some influx of undead outside, but as they did not come at the church, they were ignored. Donavich spent yet another sleepless night in prayer, while Ulfar, Nars, and Selgaard got some shuteye. Clyde and Quintus opted to make more attempts to talk sense into him, and the concept of his son being a vessel filled with poison struck an accord in him. At dawn, Donavich held a ceremony in the graveyard (involving questionably holy water), where the Burgomaster was interred. It was very much on the level, with perhaps that one small detail being possibly askew. When it finished, Ismark and Ireena headed off to pack her bags. Vallaki was an option, though Donovich suggested the Abbey of Saint Markovia in Krezk as a better safehaven for someone being pursued by Strahd. The loose affiliation of heroes went back into the Church, to deal with Doru. Donavich surprised them by taking to the idea of going down to deal with him personally... which drew everyone down into the undercroft. Before he could even get to Doru, Nars grabbed the vampire spawn and held him in place. Ulfar saw this as an opportunity to do his thing, and began stabbing. This outraged Donavich, who began striking out at the party. Nars was bitten by Doru... giving him his first taste of blood in a full year. The priest, mad with love for his child and hatred at those who would harm him, cut his own throat to give sustaining blood to Donavich, and (in his mind) replace the poison inside the vessel with good blood once again. Doru could not feed quickly enough, though - and was dramatically beheaded by Nars. Donavich had to be knocked unconscious to stop his sorrowful rage. After one last attempt to talk sense into the him, Clyde left the priest in the basement, with some words of advice, and a knife. As the group headed towards the new Burgomaster's mansion, they encountered a pie vendor going door to door, and having little interest. Quintus was ALL ABOUT pies, bought one, and ate it. This responsible and well thought out action honestly turned out no where nearly as bad as could have been expected... the "dream pastries" left him in a dream state for a few hours, where he experienced a time and place very much unlike Ravenloft. The party bought out the rest of the pies, and left the old woman to continue on her way. She made at least one more stop down a few houses, where she picked up a large bag of sorts. Back at the mansion, Ulfar also ate a pie and checked out for a while. This left Clyde, Selgaard, and Nars awake (barely) when a tapping came to the upstairs window. Strahd had come to visit Ireena, and would have gotten away with it, if it wasn't for those meddling kids.' '''Nars tackled him out the window, and spent some time as a pig for it, before Strahd departed. His visit underscored the need to leave, and soon. Vallaki is about a day's travel away, and as good a next step as anyone could figure. '''Around Town...' Mad Mary's sobs continue to carry through the bulk of the town. Word of the Burgomaster's death has spread. Perhaps the Abbey of Saint Markovia in Krezk will have someone who can take Donavich's place as priest in Barovia?